battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
MP40
The (Maschinenpistole 40, German for "Machine Pistol 40") was the standard submachine gun of the European Axis Forces during World War II. It was designed by Heinrich Vollmer for the German army as a cheaper production version to the weapon's predecessor, the MP 38. The MP 40 and MP 38 are iconic images from the Second World War, often featuring prominently in war movies and other media. Battlefield 1942 The MP 40 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1942 and is issued to the Wehrmacht, Afrika Korps, Royal Italian Army and German Elite Forces Medic kits,as well as the Jetpack kit in Secret Weapons of WWII expansion pack. The weapon has a high rate of fire amongst all infantry weapons at 540 rpm, but with a lower damage per shot compared to Assault Rifles available to the Assault kit. It requires four shots to the body to kill at minimum range, and seven at one hundred meters and beyond. Although the MP 40 has low recoil per shot, during sustained firing its high rate of fire can make controlling the weapon difficult, throwing the user's aim up and to the left or right. This, along with high spread deviation with long shots, makes the MP 40 a poor choice for long range engagements, at which the gun is only semi-effective even when fired prone and in bursts or single shots. As with other submachine guns, the MP 40 is, therefore, better suited to close quarters engagements, as well as shooting on the move thanks to its weapon type having the lowest max spread deviation. When comparing the MP 40 to the allies Thompson, both weapons have identical spread, damage and recoil patterns, and only differ in reload time and magazine capacity, with the MP 40 being slightly faster by 0.5 seconds, and with two more bullets in the magazine. The Thompson, however, surpasses its counterparts in rate of fire, at 600 rpm versus 540 rpm of the MP 40, giving the Thompson a slight edge when up close. The MP 18, MP 40, and Sten SMG are identical in terms of stats and function. Gallery MP 40 BF1942.png|The MP 40 in first person Battlefield Vietnam The MP 40 is a weapon featured in the official Battlefield Vietnam World War II Mod, issued to the Imperial Japanese Army's Medic kit. It has a different model and different reload animations from its Battlefield 1942 counterpart, but is very similar in performance and stats. Gallery File:BFVWWII_MP_40.PNG|The MP 40 in first person. Battlefield Heroes In Battlefield Heroes, there are three submachine guns that are based on the MP40, being the variants of the Rudolf's Rescue, The Kommandant and The Wacky Machine Gun. The regular variants are based on the MP40, and the uber variants are based on the MP38. Rudolf's Rescue The Rudolf's Rescue is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Soldier class of the National Army. It is the counterpart of the Royal Army Tommy's Typewriter. A pilfered variant of the Rudolf's Rescue is also available to the Royal Army. BFH Rudolf's Rescue Icon.png|The icon for the Rudolf's Rescue. Rudolf's Stylish Rescue The Rudolf's Stylish Rescue is a stylish weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Soldier class of the National Army. It is the counterpart of the Royal Army Tommy's Dapper Typewriter. A pilfered variant of the Rudolf's Stylish Rescue is also available to the Royal Army. BFH Rudolf's Stylish Rescue Icon.png|The icon for the Rudolf's Stylish Rescue. BFH Rudolf's Stylish Rescue Render.png|The render of the Rudolf's Stylish Rescue. Rudolf's Uber Rescue The Rudolf's Uber Rescue is an uber weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Soldier class of the National Army. It is the counterpart of the Royal Army Tommy's Super Typewriter. A pilfered variant of the Rudolf's Uber Rescue is also available to the Royal Army. This variant of the Rudolf's Rescue has a higher critical hit chance than the regular variant, at 4% instead of 2.5%, deals less damage on a critical hit at 15 damage instead of 20 damage, and has a larger magazine size at 45 rounds instead of 40 rounds. The Rudolf's Uber Rescue is statistically identical to the AK74. BFH Rudolf's Uber Rescue Icon.png|The icon for the Rudolf's Uber Rescue. BFH Rudolf's Uber Rescue Poster.png|Release poster for the Rudolf's Uber Rescue. BFH Rudolf's Uber Rescue Stats.png|The stats for the Rudolf's Uber Rescue. Golden Uber Rescue The Golden Uber Rescue is a golden weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes, released with the Football Fiesta 2012 update. It is available to the Soldier class of the National Army. It is the counterpart of the Royal Army Golden Super Typewriter. To obtain the Golden Uber Rescue, a player must have purchased a jersey of the championship football team ( ) from a promotional event during . The Golden Uber Rescue is statistically identical to the Golden AK74. The Kommandant The Kommandant is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Soldier class of the National Army by default. It is the counterpart of the Royal Army Charlie's Chopper. A pilfered variant of the The Kommandant is also available to the Royal Army. BFH The Kommandant Icon.png|The icon for The Kommandant. The Uber Kommandant The Uber Kommandant is an uber weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Soldier class of the National Army. It is the counterpart of the Royal Army Charlie's Super Chopper. A pilfered variant of the The Uber Kommandant is also available to Royal Army. This variant of The Kommandant has a higher critical hit chance than the regular variant, at 4% instead of 2.5%, deals less damage on a critical hit at 15 damage instead of 20 damage, and has a larger magazine size at 35 rounds instead of 30 rounds. The Uber Kommandant is statistically identical to the Scoped SOF AK74. BFH The Uber Kommandant Icon.png|The icon for The Uber Kommandant. BFH The Uber Kommandant Stats.png|The stats of The Uber Kommandant. The Wacky Machine Gun The Wacky Machine Gun is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Soldier class of the National Army. It is the counterpart of the Royal Army Greg's Greasy Gun. A pilfered variant of The Wacky Machine Gun is also available to the Royal Army. BFH The Wacky Machine Gun Icon.png|The icon for The Wacky Machine Gun. The Uber Wacky Machine Gun The Uber Wacky Machine Gun is an uber weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Soldier class of the National Army. It is the counterpart of the Royal Army Greg's Super Greasy Gun. A pilfered variant of The Uber Wacky Machine Gun is also available to the Royal Army. This variant of The Wacky Machine Gun has a higher critical hit chance than the regular variant, at 10% instead of 2.5%, deals less damage on a critical hit at 15 damage instead of 20 damage, and has a larger magazine size at 30 rounds instead of 25 rounds. The Uber Wacky Machine Gun is statistically identical to the Specialist's Tier 1 AK-74. BFH The Uber Wacky Machine Gun Icon.png|The icon for The Uber Wacky Machine Gun. BFH The Uber Wacky Machine Gun Stats.png|The stats of The Uber Wacky Machine Gun. Cost Gallery BFH National Soldier 2.png|The National Army Soldier holding the MP40. BFH National Submachine Gun Render.png|The render of the National submachine guns. BFH National Uber Submachine Gun Render.png|The render of the National uber submachine guns. Battlefield V |vel = 455 m/s |partial = 1.96s |empty = 3.33s |faction = Germany (SP) |unlocks = Rank 1 Quick Reload · Quick Aim Rank 2 Enhanced Grips · Ported Barrel Rank 3 Polished Action · Barrel Bedding Rank 4 Recoil Buffer · Custom Stock |level = Medic Rank 6}} The MP40 is a weapon featured in Battlefield V, first appearing in the Battlefield 5 Official Reveal Trailer. Singleplayer Throughout the singleplayer war stories, the MP40 is the general weapon used by enemy German Assault troops. MP40s are also wielded by various characters throughout the singleplayer War Stories Nordlys and The Last Tiger. Player character Solveig's uses it as a starting weapon in the third act, and is the main weapon used by her and Astrid in cutscenes. Similarly, Peter Müller uses the MP40 as his primary when exiting the tank while the same weapon is used by Hartmann and Schröder during the campaign. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the MP40 is issued to the Medic class, unlocked at Medic rank 6. The weapon shares many attributes with the kit's starting weapon, the STEN, including fire rate, magazine capacity, reserve supply and specialization tree. It also possesses similarly light recoil including lower horizontal recoil, at the cost of lower muzzle velocity of 455 m/s. The key strength of the MP40 is its greater base accuracy, coupled with a best-in-class partial reload of 1.96s. This allows the MP40 to rapidly reengage after depleting the magazine, but is offset by a much less impressive 3.33s empty magazine reload. Despite its limited application in very close quarters due to its low rate of fire, the MP40 has considerable reach because of its light recoil, especially when tap-fired, in addition to increased sustainability in gunfights produced by a very short downtime between reloads, with the caveat that magazines must not completely expended. In terms of specializations, the MP40 lacks any default unlocks unlike its close relation. It has available Quick Reload, Enhanced Grips, Polished Action and Recoil Buffer on its left path, and Quick Aim, Ported Barrel, Barrel Bedding and Custom Stock on the right. Gallery BF5_Thompson_Trailer_2.png|An MP 40 can be spotted falling down the stairs. MP 40 Idle BF5.jpg|First person view MP 40 ADS BF5.jpg|Iron sights MP 40 Reload 1 BF5.jpg|Reloading MP 40 Reload 2 BF5.jpg|Mid empty reload mp40menu.jpg|Customisation menu References de:MP40 es:MP40 Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield 1942 Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield V Category:Submachine Guns Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield Heroes Category:Battlefield Heroes: Football Fiesta Category:Battlefield Heroes: Winter Armistice